


to touch the sky

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Balloons, F/F, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: lian is sitting with her friends on the grass as zatanna lets a flock of doves out of her sleeve, she lets them flutter their wings about before whooshing about the little piece of wood she pretends is her magic wand. the doves freeze still in the air and the girls jump up to catch them, only to realize the birds are not birds but instead stuffed toys. there are shrieks of delight and suddenly her attentive audience is busy in a game of flight.artemis smiles at her from behind the birthday girl and her friends and zatanna’s chest burns. there’s something special about your fiancée smiling at you when the light of the sun hits her just right. zatanna would walk over to join her but she has one last little trick before her show is over and the gaggle of seven year old girls are distracted by the frilly she ra pinata..zatanna serves as the entertainment for her girlfriend's niece's birthday





	to touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and posted it on tumblr back in february, im just dumb and forgot to post it here earlier. thanks!

lian is sitting with her friends on the grass as zatanna lets a flock of doves out of her sleeve, she lets them flutter their wings about before whooshing about the little piece of wood she pretends is her magic wand. the doves freeze still in the air and the girls jump up to catch them, only to realize the birds are not birds but instead stuffed toys. there are shrieks of delight and suddenly her attentive audience is busy in a game of flight.

artemis smiles at her from behind the birthday girl and her friends and zatanna’s chest burns. there’s something special about your fiancée smiling at you when the light of the sun hits her just right. zatanna would walk over to join her but she has one last little trick before her show is over and the gaggle of seven year old girls are distracted by the frilly she ra pinata. 

she claps her hands together, “attention, little apprentices. who would like to try their turn at some magic?” all twelve little girls perk up and drop back onto the grass, some with their hands already in the air. lian, a self assured slightly over confident birthday girl who grew up with two superhero parental figures, one supervillain parental figure and two hero leagues worth of aunts and uncles smiles just like her aunt. 

the little smart ass already knows she’s the one who gets to do whatever she wants as long as ‘auntie zatanna’ is the entertainment at her birthday party. sure enough, zatanna picks lian and helps the girl stand up on the stool she has ready, “now,” zatanna says to the crowd. “how about we learn how to fly?”

a lesson on flight seems to suit the audience quite nicely, zatanna is pretty sure she can feel will harper’s glare but she’s the entertainment and so she will entertain. lian beams down at her up on the stool and zatanna whispers the backways words under her breath before taking lian’s hand and guiding her off the stool, “c’mon birthday girl. step off the stool and chirp like a bird and as long as you’re with me you won’t fall.

lian nods at her, she’s probably a little nervous but she’s had too many superkids playdates to be scared of a little magic flight. she squeezes zatanna’s hand and she steps off the stool with a bright, “chirp!” and she’s twirling in air. zatanna brings her down after a few seconds and she runs over to her dad to tell him all about it. 

zatanna has to make her way through the rest of the girls before her job is done but it’s not that bad, artemis would’ve scared off any obnoxious kids lian tried to befriend. when she’s finally finished will and the rest of the harper boys roll out the massive she ra pinata and the girls stumble over each other as they try to get the best spot to grab at the sweets waiting to be spilt onto the grass. 

she sits back onto the stool she helped little girls fly off of and smiles up at her fiancee making her way over. artemis has two cat balloons in her hand and zatanna’s heart skips, is she-

and she does. as lian and her friends fight over candy and the various versions of her father (with help from her adopted older sister) coral them, artemis drops down to her knees. zatanna laughs at her, “you’re going to get grass stains.” 

her fiancee grins up at her, her ponytail a mess and her knees acquiring grass stains. she’s a mess and zatanna leans over and kisses the top of her head. “will you marry me?” artemis asks her, offering her the tiger balloon. 

zatanna takes it. “i think that’s my line,” she tells her fiancee. zatanna had proposed this morning, artemis had informed her of her own proposal plans that day and said yes only on the condition she’d be allowed to propose too. (the way she looked at her and the ring says she would’ve said yes anyways, but they would not be in love if zatanna didn’t want the silly second engagement her fiancee had promised on their third date.)

the pinata busts open behind artemis as she slips a ring onto her finger, zatanna pulls her onto her lap and artemis’s weight almost sends them both falling of the stool. thankfully, both girls are superheros and therefore adept at balancing. the balloons, however, have wrapped themselves around each other and the two girls as the black cat and tigress bob up and down in the air. 

“wow,” zatanna says eloquently. 

artemis pinches the arm wrapped around her, “oh shut up, you love them.” 

zatanna isn’t sure if she loves the knotted balloons, but she does love her fiancee. the one who insisted on having her own proposal and is resting her head into the crook of zatanna’s neck as they try to ignore the screaming kids. The fiancees rub at their partners rings and when lian starts to call for her aunt, zatanna, who normally ridiculously fond of a kid who isn’t hers, ignores the little brat and kisses her fiancee soundly as they both pretend they aren’t tied together by a pair of engagement balloons.


End file.
